


'Cause all I wanna be, Yeah, is Somebody To You

by orphan_account



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan Evans is in love with Brad Simpson. This is not based on real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause all I wanna be, Yeah, is Somebody To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gay smut. Probably dreadful. There isn't really many of The Vamps fics on here, so I wrote one. This was Beta'd by TheAwkwardNinjas. Enjoy!

"Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be yeah, yeah

Is somebody to you

Yeah, you!"

 

Brad sang the last few lines of the track, smiling.

 

"Thanks Manchester, we hope you liked the show and thanks so much for coming here to support us it means a lot." He said into the microphone, taking a small bow as he did so. James, Connor and Tristan took a bow too, walking to the front of the stage to bow as a group. Tristan stood to Brad's left snaking his arm around the smaller boys waist. Brad lent into the touch, making Tristan frown.

"Huh? Brad and I normally joke around with each other, holding hands, sitting on each other and the constant platonic hugging, but we've never actually done anything. He knows I like him, I told him round about the same time as I told the guys I was bisexual. He hugged me and told me it wouldn't change a thing,  but since then Brad had changed, getting more flirty, more touchy."

 Tris thinks. Tris shakes his head, pushing images of Brad from his mind and follows the guys off stage.

 

Brad is in the lead, sauntering down the hallway like he owns it. Tristan eyes follow Brad's every move, watching as the smaller boy round's a corner into the boys' shared dressing room. Brad was truly beautiful, anyone could see that. His big, deep brown eyes framed by his long, thick lashes and his soft pink lips, perfect teeth, tanned skin, sculpted abs and devilish grin. Brad was the embodiment of perfect. Tris sighed, staring at his crush.

 

"What's up, lover boy?" Connor says, nudging Tris in the side.

 

"Nothing, just er.. nothing...hang on lover boy?" Tris asks frowning.

 

"You sure? You seem kind of distant. Something on your mind, or someone?" He asks, gesturing towards Brad who has sprawled across the couch.

 

Tris laughs, "No nothing. Why did you call me lover boy?" Answering Connor question with one of his own, but never taking his gaze off of the Adonis sprawled on the couch.

 

"Yeah, lover boy, Brad said he kissed you last night is it true? I mean it would explain his chirpy mood." He answers, eyebrow raised.

 

Tristan looks down, "Yeah but it didn't mean anything, he just kissed me and I leant into it. Its never going to mean anything to him. He's straight I know that."

 

Connor wraps an arm around Tristan, "Honestly, you really think that boy is straight?" He says, nudging Tris' head in the direction of Brad, who's straddled James on the armchair, singing along to Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda"

 

"Brads a gay Alan Carr." He says, making Tris laugh.

 

"Alan Carr is gay." Tris says, sitting down.

 

"Yeah, he's worse." Connor chuckles, sitting next to Tristan.

 

 

*2 hours later*

 

The boys arrived back at their London townhouse at 1 in the morning, the traffic had been an absolute nightmare, but, once they were back at home they relaxed.

 

"Hey, do you guys want to do anything, like FIFA, or a film, maybe catch up?" Brad asks, placing his guitar gently on the floor.

 

"Brad, are you serious? We are all beat, we've been on the bus for 3 and half hours, we just want to go to bed. Even you were getting sleepy." James says, yawning.

 

"I've got to agree with James, I'm shattered." Connor says.

 

Seeing Brad's face fall, Tris holds back his yawn as Brad's huge eyes fall on him.

 

"I'll play FIFA with you." Tris says, smiling at his friend. Brad's face lights up and he flings his arms around Tristan. James and Connor share a knowing look before saying goodnight and going to bed.

 

 

 

*Half an hour later*

 

"Brad you suck at this, I thought you were good at FIFA?" Tristan asks as Brad allows him to score for the 7th time that evening.

 

"Yeah, I'm just distracted that's all." Brad replies.

 

Tristan pauses the game and sets the controller down. "You wanna talk about it?" He asks, patting the seat next to him. Brad nods and rises from the gaming chair and settled himself on Tristan's knee, staring into the blonde boys grey/blue eyes. Brad turns around to face Tristan, straddling him in the process.

"Brad, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to talk." Tristan says as Brad's hands travel up Tristan's leopard print T-shirt.

 

"I do want to talk." Brad replies, pulling his hands away and tugging at Tris' black and burgundy leather jacket.

 

"So talk," Tris says sliding the jacket down his pale, muscular arms. "What's this about Brad?" Gesturing to the younger boys hands that are resting on his thighs.

 

"I-I I like you Tristan, have done for a while, but I didn't think you would be interested because you like girls as well and surely you'd have more fun with th-"

 

Tristan presses his lips to Brad, cutting him off. "He likes me, Brad actually likes me." Tristan presses his lips harder to Brad's, ignoring the voice in his head.

 

Brad pulls away, but keeping his hands around Tistans neck. "Tristan, I'm gay. Not bisexual. GAY. Does that make a difference to you?" Brad says, looking from some sort of reaction, some sort of rejection.

 

"Brad, I don't care whether you are gay, bisexual or straight. I love you for you." Tristan cups Brad's face, pulling him in for another kiss. This time Brad kisses him back, sliding his finger through Tris' blonde hair, tugging slightly. Brad moans when Tristan bites his bottom lip, instinctively he allows Tristan's tongue to enter his mouth. The kiss deepens, both boys pulling at each others shirts, hair and jeans. Tristan pulls away slowly, tugging at Brad's bottom lip with his teeth. Their faces are flushed and both of them are out of breath.

 

"Tristan?" Brad asks, biting at his lower lip.

 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Tris asks, running a hand through his hair. Brad looks down, Tristan follows Brad's gaze and laughs. Brad's jeans are struggling to contain his erection.

 

"Tris, have sex with me." Brad says.

 

Tristan's eyes widen, "Brad have you ever had sex with a guy before?" He asks, stroking Brad's jaw with his thumb.

 

"No, but I trust you and I want my first time to be with you, please Tris." Brad pleads with the older boy.

 

"Okay, okay come with me." Tris slides Brad off of his lap and laces his fingers through Brad's. He pulls the younger boy up and together they practically race to Tristan's bedroom. When they enter the room, Tristan spins Brad around and presses him up against the door, tugging at the hem of his T-shirt. Brad reluctantly pulls away from Tris' lips and pulls his T-shirt off, gesturing for Tris to do the same. The pair of them quickly remove the rest of their clothing until they are stood their in nothing but their underwear. Brad's eyes travel up Tristan's body, taking in the drummers long, slightly muscular arms and chest. He's not as muscular as some of the guys that Brad had fantasised about, but Tristan's wiry frame was all that Brad had ever wanted. He pulled Tristan back to him for an open mouthed kiss.

 

Tris groans, pull in Brad closer. Brad jumps wrapping his legs around Tristan's waist. Keeping their lips locked, Tris slowly walks to the bed, laying Brad down on the sheets. Pulling away from him, Tris reaches into the bedside drawer and pulls a bottle of lube from it...

 

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks.

 

Brad nods eagerly, "It's all I've ever wanted."

 

Tris removes his boxers, revealing his hard on, Brad moans at the sight of it and crawls up the bed towards Tristan's aroused cock.

 

"Tris can I suck it?" He asks, innocently.

 

"Yeah, I mean, I'd love you too." Tris blushes as Brad wraps a hand around the base of his dick.

 

Brad smiles rubbing his hand up and down Tristan's cock, earning a moan from is band member. Tentatively, Brad licks at the head, the taste of pre-come filling his mouth. He pulls away, flicking the slit with his tongue. Tristan moans, "Fuck, Brad where did you learn to do that?" He asks. Grinning, Brad shrugs, opening his mouth wider and taking Tris all the way in.

 

"Aah, fuck Brad. Oh-my-god." Tris whimpers his fingers running through Brad's hair.

 

Brad relaxes his throat muscles and takes what's left of Tris in, gagging as the head of Tris' cock hits the back of his throat. He hums around Tris, his jaw achinng. He hadn't realised how large Tris actually was. The vibrations from Brad's humming is driving Tris crazy and he pulls Brad off of his cock.

 

"I am going to fuck you now." Tris growls in Brad's ear.

 

Tris reaches for the lube again and applies a healthy amount onto his fingers. "Turn over Brad." He dies as he is asks and lies flat on his stomach.

 

SMACK

 

Tris' hand connects with Brad arse and he can't help but moan, "Do that again, please."

 

SMACK

 

Brad moans again, then Tristan slides his index finger into Brad's hole. This is when it dawns on Brad that the guy that he jokes about being gay with has him on his knees in his bedroom and is finger-fucking him.

 

"You okay?" Tris asks, slowing the speed.  When Brad nods, Tris slides his middle finger into Brad. The sound of the younger boy moaning because of what he's doing, nearly has Tristan coming already. Not wanting to wait much longer he adds a third finger and begins scissoring Brad open wider.

 

The dull ache in Brad's arse is starting to get to him, but then Tris hits Brad's prostate and the younger boy moans, bucking his hips slightly trying to encourage Tris to do that again. Tris does harder this time and Brad can feel the pre-come leaking onto the bed sheets.

 

"Tris, oh, Tris. Fuck me, please.  W-w-want you inside me, please." Brad groans into the pillow. Tris pulls his finger it and Brad whimper at the loss of them. He soon forgets that though when Tristan slips his click in Brads awaiting hole. Brad has never felt like this before, he feels so full, but so content. Pushing back on Tristan's cock, Brad encourage Tris to fudk him harder. Tristan complies, slamming his dick in and out of the smaller boy beneath him.

 

"God, Brad you are so tight, you feel so good." Tris says, his voice shaking as that familiar knotting feeling builds in his stomach.

 

Brad giggles at the comment. Tristan thinks Brad's good, this pleases him and he can't wait to tell Laura about this, she'll be so happy for him and they can giggle about it to-OH. The feeling of an orgasm pulls Brad from his thoughts.

 

"Tris, Tris I'm gonna come, I wanna..." Brad trails off, pantig trying to hold onto it.

 

"I know, baby I know, I can feel you getting tighter, I'm nearly there, you okay?" Tris says his voice cracking.

 

"Tris, I'm, FUCK!" Brad screams as he covers himself and the bed sheets in his own white ribbons of come.

 

"Brad, Brad baby I'm gonna..." Tris moans, coming in Brad.

 

Tris pulls put slowly, still groaning. Brad's knees give out and he collapses on his side. Tris runs his fingers through his hair before reaching for the wet wipes on his bedside table. Tris cleans Brad up, before cleaning up himself. Throwing the used wet wipes into the rubbish bin.

 

Reaching into his drawer, he pulls out a packet of Ibuprofen, "You'll need those in the morning." He says, gesturing to Brad.

 

The younger boy laughs, "Tristan can you spoon with me?" Tristan smiles before climbing into bed, wrapping his arms around Brad's waist he buries his face in is neck.

 

"Boyfriends?" Brad asks holding his hand out, palm facing towards Tris.

 

"Boyfriends." Tris answers, lacing his finger through Brad's.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave comments. Thanks :)


End file.
